Little Dellie Drabbles
by jesseeeeeeee
Summary: The Glee Project 2 Basically any Dellie drabble that I will write In case you don't know Dellie is Dani Shay and Nellie Veitenheimer
1. Chapter 1

I've decided that I like writing Dellie so if I ever decide to write a little Dellie drabble I'll put it up as a new chapter on this story, deal?

Please tell me what you think and even give ideas, I'm down for anything

Just ending a twelve hour shift as a barista at the local Starbucks was exhausting Nellie was most definitely ready to call an end to the day as she was almost half way home. Living in New York it was hard to find parking and conveniently enough she only lived two blocks away from where she worked so why not walk?

Nellie had been walking with earbuds in and her eyes glued to the ground until she walked headfirst into someone

"I am so sor-" ripping the earbuds out but she stopped midsentence as she brought her gaze up and met two dark brown eyes

"Don't fret it, totally my fault" The mystery girl laughed and started to walk back on her way

"Wait!" Nellie called after her as if it were life or death

Mystery girl pivoted on her heel "Yes?"

"What's your name? I know it's silly but you just-" Nellie trailed off not finishing her sentence

"It's Dani and I know what you were going to say 'You look like Justin Bieber' am I right?"

Nellie blush furiously "Yea, I'm sorry I was just- the resemblance is striking"

"Yea I get it a lot, I can't even play a show without fangirls wanting me to play his songs" Dani took a couple small steps toward Nellie "Oh, I almost forgot; what's your name?"

"Nellie" her heartbeat grew rapidly as she took a daring step towards Dani

"Well Nellie, would you possibly like to join me for a cup of coffee, there's a Starbucks right down the street and I-"

"I would love to join you Dani" Nellie chuckled at the irony of being taken to a Starbucks but what could she say? She was a sucker for brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Dani entered the apartment at 4:57 A.M, she had a late show and staying after to give autographs and take pictures had taken _forever_, she silently slipped in the apartment carefully closing the door behind her. She walked into the living room; she heard TV playing and figured her roommate, Nellie was still awake or had just woken up super early. Neither; Dani saw Nellie curled up on the couch with an empty mug in her hands; carefully removing the mug Dani set it on the table and walked away to shower and change, she was always sweaty and tired after shows and a hot shower seemed to help everytime. Dani showered and put on a plain white t-shirt and pajama bottoms. Returning to the living room Nellie was still curled up on the couch; Dani couldn't help but take a moment to appreciate how adorable she looked; even sleeping.

Dani slowly leaned forward and gently placed one arm right under Nellie's knees and the other in the middle of her back, carrying her bridal style to her room; half asleep Nellie wrapped her arms around Dani's neck causing a smile to slowly grow on Dani's face. Dani walked in and tried to set Nellie down, only Nellie wouldn't let go

"Nell let go" Dani whispered gently even though she could've _easily_ made Nellie let go herself

"Will you lay with me? I don't want to be alone" Nellie muttered incoherently into Dani's chest

Seeing that Nellie wasn't going to lay off being adorable any time soon Dani slowly crawled in the bed and Nellie instantly cuddled into Dani's side, Nellie's head fit perfectly under Dani's chin; it was like their bodies were made specifically for this moment. Dani couldn't help the goofy grin she had; if an adorable girl who you had the biggest crush on was cuddling into you, you'd smile too.

"I love you" Nellie mumbled into Dani's chest

"I- I love you too Nellie, now go to bed" Dani instinctively wrapped her arms tighter around Nellie.

The next morning Dani woke up, she had no idea what time it was but she didn't want to get up and check; she wanted to hold Nellie for as long as possible. Dani had lay there for hours probably; she would've laid there for days if she could've, she felt Nellie waking up; out of instincts Dani shut her eyes and acted like she was sleeping as Nellie slowly pulled herself away from Dani and just laid there propped up on her elbow appreciating Dani Shay's face.

"_God she's beautiful, even sleeping" _Nellie thought as she bent down and kissed Dani's cheek and not wanting to end the moment any more than Dani she returned to her previous position, fitting perfectly into Dani's body.

They laid there both awake just enjoying the other's presence and eventually Dani broke the silence

"You're perfect" Dani whispered, she felt Nellie tense up

"I didn't know you were awake, I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry?" Dani chuckled and pulled away from Nellie to look at her, She tilted Nellie's chin up forcing their eyes to lock, "Tonight was the best night of my life, but" Dani struggled to find the next sentence; "where do we go from here?"

Still staring into Dani's eyes Nellie thought about what she wanted "Maybe we could like try to be an 'item' if you maybe want to?" it was impossible to miss the hope in Nellie's eyes

"Nellie Veitenheimer, I would love to be your girlfriend" Dani gently placed her lips on Nellie's forehead and then got up

"Where are you going?" Nellie propped herself up

"We've been in bed all day! Get up lazy bones, I'm starving"

Nellie pouted "I mean if I _have_ to" she got up slowly and walked to wear Dani was standing giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek

"Good" Dani smiled and walked out to let Nellie get dressed as she proceeded to do an actual victory dance interrupted by Nellie's laughter, Dani froze "Right so… I'm just going to go change now I think"

I HAD A REALLY WEIRD DREAM ABOUT THIS AND IT TOOK FOREVER TO LIKE GET IT HOW I WANTED TO? BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS AND STUFF AND YEA LIKE JUST YEA

BUT THOUGHTS?


	3. Chapter 2 The unplanned sequel

Okay this is like a lil sequel to the last chapter.

STORY TIMEEEE

Dani rummaged through her closet "Fuck!" she slammed the drawer shut, she had no idea what to wear or what Nellie was wearing, Dani finally settled on a nice pair of jeans and a button up shirt. Dani walked out into the living room where she found Nellie; her jaw dropped. Nellie was wearing an adorable pale blue dress with a red cardigan

"You- you look great" Dani smiled

"Well" Nellie walked over to Dani "You clean up pretty well yourself Miss Shay" Nellie gently kissed Dani's cheek causing goose bumps to form up and down Dani's body, Nellie smirked obviously seeing her effect on Dani "com'on let's go"

"Uhhh yea sure, yea ummm let's go" Dani was all over the place but eventually managed to get her wallet and walk out the door with Nellie.

The couple walked to a cute little restaurant called "Bianca Restaurant" and after being seated, ordering and receiving their food the two engaged in small talk while casually picking off each other's plates along the way. When the check came Dani took out her wallet

"We can split it you know" Nellie insisted

"Nell, I got it" Dani didn't want to classify but she would _technically_ be the "boy" in the relationship, she didn't like gender roles but she preferred being the boy in relationships

And after going back and forth for about ten minutes Nellie finally caved

"Fine" Nellie sighed knowing Dani wouldn't give up.

After exiting the little restaurant they started to walk home occasionally bumping arms or grazing hands until Nellie finally grabbed Dani's arm gently and slid her own hand down to Dani's and intertwined their fingers, Dani couldn't help but smile as her _girlfriend _gently squeezed her hand, returning the squeeze they continued home without a word; just enjoying each other.

Upon returning home Nellie said she was going to shower; Dani had to force herself to stay on the couch and not join her. Around 15 minutes after the shower had stopped Nellie entered the living room in a pair of Dani's pajama pants and one of her hoodies

"Hey thief" Dani chuckled and patted the space beside her on the couch

"You know your clothes look better on me anyways" Nellie smiled as she made her way to the couch, Dani guided Nellie to lay down with her head in Dani's lap

"You're right because you make anything look 1000 times better" Dani smiled as she bent down and gently kissed Nellie on the lips

"You're too cute, you know that right" Nellie was grinning after Dani pulled away from their first _'real' _kiss

"Oh, trust me; I know" Dani laughed as she turned on the TV and started idly flipping through channels

Nellie playfully smacked Dani's arm "Okay miss egotistical" then she adjusted her body so she was facing the TV.

Dani and Nellie decided on some show where all these teenagers who look way to old sing in high school called "Glee" Dani didn't really want to watch but she figured if she compromised on the show Nellie couldn't complain about Dani playing with her hair. About fifteen minutes into the show Dani noticed Nellie hadn't said anything in a while and surely enough Nellie was out cold. Dani just smiled knowing she would get to sleep with Nellie again. Dani turned off the TV and did a basic repeat of the previous night's actions.

Thoughts?


	4. Chapter 3

She stopped in the moonlight, just a few steps beyond the front gate. It had been years, but the old house looked better than she expected. She had spent most of her childhood in that house, her parents always pushed her to go outside and make friends. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of gardenias and roses and sweet olive, all swirling through the humid Louisiana night air. So familiar, and yet almost forgotten. The aroma seemed to pull her along, around to the back yard. She followed a row of gardenia bushes toward the back porch. In a daze of memories from the past, she climbed the cement steps and took a seat on the old porch swing. It creaked and groaned as she began to push it back and forth. She had spent so many hours on this porch swing, talking, listening to the radio, falling in love.

The light bulb overhead flashed on and the back door opened. Dani Shay stood armed with a baseball bat held up to attack the intruder

"Hold your fire, please" Nellie said through fits of laughter

"Nellie? What the hell are you doing; I almost had a freaking heart attack!" Dani slowly lowered her weapon still debating whether or not to beat her friend upside the head for scaring her, Dani took a seat next to Nellie; Dani couldn't help but admire how adorable Nellie looked sitting with her knees pulled all the way to her chin

"What?" Nellie interrupted her thoughts

Dani shook her head "Nothing" she chuckled as she got comfortable on the swing facing Nellie "So what brings you to _this part of the neighborhood_?"

"Oh you mean in your back yard, on your porch swing at 2 A.M?"

"Not that you're not always welcome but-" Dani trailed off and laughed

"Well, I was back in town for a while visiting the 'rents and I thought I'd stop by?" Nellie didn't know how to say _"I couldn't sleep because your beautiful face is interrupting my dream process"_

"Right, not to be a rude host but can I help you something specifically?"

"I think I might be in love with you" Nellie whispered thinking Dani wouldn't hear her but ears instantly shot up

"Really?" Dani was shocked; the person that made her realize she was gay just said she loved her

Even in the dark it was impossible to miss the shade of Red steadily growing on Nellies face "You weren't supposed to hear that, I'm sorry I should go" Nellie got up and started to walk away but was gently pulled back by Dani

"Did you know" Dani started as she looked at Nellie "that a girl of the name 'Nellie Veitenheimer' is not only the girl that made me question my sexuality but also made me sure of it"

Nellie was surprised and then she suddenly got nervous _"is she saying she likes me too? How do I respond to that? Why the hell can't I speak around her" _Nellie's mind was going 1,000 miles a minute

Dani stared at Nellie in awe, she could tell Nellie was thinking; her brows were furrowed, chewing on her nails…Dani couldn't help but laugh

"What?"

"Oh nothing…you just look adorable when you think" Dani stood with Nellie following, Dani moved the hair from Nellie's face and softy placed her lips on Nellie's forehead "Goodnight Nellie" Dani smiled and walked back inside

"_What just happened?"_ Nellie was confused, where did this put her and Dani; her thoughts interrupted by her phone *blinging* signaling a text message from Dani, Nellie could feel herself smiling just looking at her name, she opened the message "Coffe tomorrow?, Sleep well"

Nellie stared at the text for a minute as she grinned, she had no idea what just happened but she couldn't be happier, Nellie walked home still grinning ear to ear, she found her way into her bed and easily drifted into sleep this time.


End file.
